Love Square
by ilovebuttfacemiscreants
Summary: Logan, Jess, and Rory have been best friends since their diaper days. What will happen when they start Chilton?
1. Info

A/N: I know I already posted this chapter but the stupid fanfiction took it off because something was wrong with it probably because this chapter was a list or something.

Basic Information about This Story:

Jess, Rory, and Logan have been best friends since they were born because Liz and Lorelai took classes from Shira on being a young mom. Yes, Logan is still rich but lives in Stars Hollow next-door to Rory who lives in the middle of Jess and Logan. Dean doesn't live in Stars Hollow but in Woodbridge and is going to Chilton on a scholarship. Dean and Tristan are the kings of Chilton but hate each other (that can never be changed). Jess and Rory dated for a little but broke up they are now just friends and nothing more.Logan is still a playboy only of Stars Hollow; he has never made a move on Rory. Lorelai is not married and will be dating someone later into the story if I can work it in. This will start out as Rory dating either Tristan or Dean (I already know who it's going to be but you have to read on to find out who). Lastly this will end with Rory dating Logan, or Tristan, or Dean (I have also figured out who this will be but you have to figure it out by reading on although I think you already know who).


	2. OH MY GOSH!

A/N: Hello everyone welcome to my newest story I do not know how this story will turn out so bare with me. And if you have any ideas for the story please don't put them in a review send a message to me because I don't wan to give the story away if I thank you and someone reads your review and finds out what will happen. Thank you. Now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: OH MY GOSH!

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH!" Rory screamed while reading through a very important letter that she had received in the mail.

Logan and Jess who were in the next room playing Xbox360 came running in, in a panic yelling "What's wrong!"

Rory burst into laughter because they thought something was wrong, when she finally calmed down she yelled "I GOT INTO CHILTON!"

"What how are you going to pay for that?" Jess asked her.

"I got a scholarship!" Rory screamed (pretend there is a scholarship I really don't know if there is) "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! Also look." Rory turned around and got out to other envelopes addressed to Logan Elias Huntzberger and Jess Lucas Mariono.

"Hey, look we got in too." Jess said in a nonchalant tone.

" 'Hey look we got in too.' That's all you have to say you're not going to jump up and down that you got in, as I was doing not 5 minutes ago? Rory asked them.

"Well since we are not miss smarty-pants like you, we did not get scholarships." Jess told her.

"One, I hope you're not MISS smarty-pants because that would mean that I would have been a lesbian not too long ago not that I have anything against lesbians, I mean Ellen DeGeneres is a lesbian and look how funny and great she is." Rory ranted

"Rory." Logan and Jess both said in a moaning sort of way because Rory ranted so much.

"Oh right and two, you didn't get a scholarship?" Rory said really sympathetically.

"Nope, but that's not a problem for me." Logan said.

"No but it is a problem for someone who isn't a Richie Rich." Jess said.

"I bet my parents could loan you some money I mean Honor is already paid for she started there back when she was a freshman." Logan told Jess.

"I don't know maybe, but I wouldn't fell comfortable with you paying for me to go to school, maybe I just won't go." Jess told his best friends.

"WHAT! You can't not go!" Rory yelled at him. "I know ask Luke for money! But do it in a nice way not just 'Hey Luke can I have $50,000'." That is the way that Rory knew he would ask him because that is just Jess.

"Ok I guess could ask him, he's was always happy to give my mom money before and that was to help her when she messed up, this time it will because I did something good." Jess said in almost a happy voice.

"So it's settled we're going to Chilton." Rory said very proudly.

* * *

A/N: There you have the first official chapter of my second story. Now do the hugest favor in the world and press that little purple button. 


	3. Money, Money, Money

A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews, I only got 6 but those 6 were really good reviews. I hope this story goes places. Also please if you have any ideas please tell me.

_Last Time on Love Square:_

"_So it's settled we're going to Chilton." Rory said very proudly._

Chapter 2: Money, Money, Money

"Hey Luke?" Jess asked walking into the diner.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." Jess asked him kind of nervously.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can we go upstairs? This isn't diner talk."

"Okay." Once they got upstairs Luke saw that Jess was really nervous, was pacing and had sweaty palms. "Are you okay? DID YOU GET RORY PREGNANT!"

"WHAT NO! One we broke up awhile ago, and me and Rory never had sex." Jess told him.

"Okay then what is this about that has you so nervous?" Luke asked nervous himself.

"Okay, just so you know I wouldn't go to you for this unless I really had to, and I really have to because if I don't I'll be having a lemonade stand for a long, long time." Jess rambled.

"You've been hanging out with Rory for way to long." Luke told him.

"Okay here it goes…I got into Chilton."

"You did that's great!" Luke told him

"Yeah it is great, and Logan and Rory also got in. Rory got the scholarship, and Logan's butt stink'n rich. I however didn't get the scholarship and I'm not butt stink'n rich. SO I was wondering if you could lend me $50,000 (I don't know how much money Chilton was, I do know that it had a 5 in the front though) for Chilton's tuition?" Jess asked.

"Of course Jess I'll lend you the money. You know what NO. I'm not going to lend you the money." Luke told Jess as a frown crossed his face. "I going to give you the tuition, no need to pay me back, you worked hard for this I don't want you to work really hard, plus got to college after you graduate that wouldn't be fair. Besides this is the one good thing your family has done since they made the decision not to get rid of you."

"No please, I want to pay back the money, it's would be the least I could do." Jess told him.

"No I will not accept any money back from you. You really deserve this. Since your dad left, your mom's never home and you have one of the crappies house's in all of Stars Hollow."

"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Jess said thinking that he was going to pay back the money anyway and there was no way the Luke could stop him.

A/N: Yes in know that was a really weird way to end the story. Next chapter I will have the first day of Chilton


	4. Welcome to Chilton

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but school, was well school, and no I'm not in honors like HOUSE-BONES-LOST FREAK sticks tongue out, but still school is still annoying.

Chapter 3: Welcome to Chilton

"Wow." Rory said getting out of Logan's lamborghini looking up at the huge building with Logan and Jess behind her. Rory tilted her head to the side a little.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked. Both he and Logan had a questionable look on their faces.

"Seeing if there is a hunchback in the tower." Rory told them. Logan and Jess tilted their heads to look too.

"I don't know but let's go inside to see the headmaster." Logan told them.

"Wow the great Logan Huntzberger actually wants to go to school!?" Rory asked amazed.

"No, it's just that some of my friends who live in Hartford got transferred here because this is the only private school left n the world that they haven't gotten kicked out of. And I haven't seen them in awhile." Logan told them.

"Wow, why haven't we met them before? We have known you our whole lives." Jess asked him.

"Well, you know that my mom loves you guys, but you aren't that high society. Well at all the high society parties that you guys don't like to go to, especially you Jess, that's who I hang out with. We always form subparties, Rory you've met them a couple of times. Do you remember Finn, Colin, and Steph?" Logan said

"Oh yeah I remember them! Steph got kicked out of all those schools?" Rory asked.

"No, it's just that she hasn't liked anyone else from her schools that she went to, so whenever Finn or Colin got kicked out she followed them the next school." Logan told them.

"Ok well let's not keep your friends waiting any longer!" Jess said walking into Chilton.

* * *

"Wow, it's even more scary on the inside." Rory said from the top of the main stair case. They started walking down the stairs Rory in the middle, and Logan on either side of her. Rory walked down the stairs pullign on her skirt becasue her mother insisted on hemming it a "little" her exact words were, before she hemmed it that is, were "You look like you were swallowed by a kilt." 

"Stop it Rory you look fine." Logan whispered in her ear as she felt a tingle go up her spine. When they got down the stairs they passed three girls who didn't look to happy.

* * *

"Here it is guys." Jess said "You guys ready?" 

"Nope" Rory told him as Logan, thinking they were all ready, reached for the door.

"How about now?" Jess asked.

"Yes." She answered. Logna and Jess rolled their eyes as Logan opened the door. They walked into the office and approached what they assumed was Headmaster Charleston's secretary.

"Hello?" Logan asked. The woman picked up her head to reveal a woman who had a lot of make-up on and too many rinckles to count. They all jumped back startled

"Oh hello, umm we're Logan Huntzberger, Lorelai Gilmore and Jess Mariano." Logan said introducing them.

"He'll be with you in a moment." the Headmaster's secreatary said so they all sat down.

"See guys that's why I take off my make-up before I go to sleep." Rory told them.

"The Headmaster will see you now." The Heasmaster secreatary said coming out of the Headmaster's office. Logan, Rory, and Jess walked into the Headmaster's office.

"Ahh you must be Rory it's a pleasure to meet you, and I'm sorry which one of you is Jess and which one of you is Logan?"

"I'm Logan sir and this is Jess." Logna stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Rory, Logan, Jess. I hope you find that Chilton is all that you thought it would be, Miss Sherman, my secreatary, will give you your schedules on your way out. Good day." Headmaster Charleston said dimissing them.

* * *

"Ok, my first class is history with Mr. Redecker. What about you guys?" Rory asked. 

"I have science with Miss Alarcon. How about you Jess?"

"I have math with Miss Ruckert."

"Darn, I wanted to make fun of famous dead people with you guys." Rory said disapointed.

"That's ok Rory me and you have science together we can make fun of weird names they give things." Jess told her to cheer her up.

"Yeah I guess we also have english together." Rory told him. "What about you Logan what classes do we have together?"

"Looks like we have math, french and english together."

"YEAH! We all have english together." Rory screamed excitedly. "Well this is my stop see you guys next period."

* * *

"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student, Rory Gilmore." Mr. Redecker told the class. "Ok this week we will be starting-" Just then the door opened and in walked in and boy of around 6 foot, he had blonde hair, bright blue eyes and hair exactly like Logans. 

"Hello Mr. DuGrey. Nice to see you're back. How's your grandfather?" Mr. Redecker asked him

"Fine, thank you." the boy answer and took his seat noticing Rory. When the boy was going back to his seat he passed Rory.

He leaned forward to a brunette shaggy hair boy, with brown eyes, and around 6 foot 4, and asked "Who's she?"

"Give me one good reason?" the boy asked

"Because I said so." the blonde told him.

"Well it's not good, but it's a reason." the brunette said quoting 'White Christmas'. "She's the new girl."

"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves a Mary." the blonde said rather loudly.

* * *

A/N: Yes I do know this is a really weird place to end the chapter, but oh well, sucks for you. 


	5. You've Met?

A/N: Yeah I know I said I was going to stop writing the story but I changed my mind aren't you happy?

* * *

Chapter 4:You've Met?

"Hey Mary." The brunette came up to Rory when they were dismissed from class.

"Oh, my name is Rory, Rory Gilmore."

"My name is Dean. So you're new huh?"

"Yeah, I'm from Stars Hollow."

"You want to borrow my notes."

"Sure."

"You can come over to my house after school."

"Oh, I don't know I really have to go home with my friends."

"She doesn't care Forrester." The tall brunette came up from behind Tristan.

"Hey I'm Tristan DuGrey." He held out his hand for her to shake it. "What's your next class?"

"Umm, health, with Mrs. Killenberger."

"What a surprise so do I? I'll take you there if you would like."

"Sure."

"Bye Dean, thanks for offering the notes."

"So Mary where are you from?"

"Stars Hollow."

"Where's that?"

"A half hour from Hartford."

After class they both walked out of the room.

"What do you have next?"

"I have English, with Mr. LaMonica."

"So do, I, wait let me see your schedule." Tristan took Rory's schedule. "Oh look we have all the same classes."

They walked into Mr. LaMonica's classroom.

"Logan, Jess you're here!"

"Where else would we be?"

"I thought you would be late or something." Then she looked at Jess said "Or skipping."

"I would never skip on the first day!" Jess said offended. "Who's your friend Rory?" He asked referring to Tristan.

"Oh this is-"

"-Tristan DuGrey. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Huntzberger."

"You know each other?" Rory asked.

"More than you know." Logan told her.

* * *

A/N: I'M BACK!!!! YEAH!!!!! I'm so proud of myself!! I just had a huge writer's block but it's over now. Once again. YEAH!!! 


	6. Brothers

A/N: I was getting inspired by all the reviews thank you all so much.

* * *

Chapter 6: Brothers

"You guys know each other?" Rory asked,

"More than you know." Logan told her.

"Okay good then someone fill us in here because I'm losing it here." Jess stepped in.

"It all started when we were babies." Tristan said.

"But wait Logan we knew you as babies." Rory thought out loud.

"Yes, we also knew Tristan."

"We did?" Rory asked.

'Yeah he was the kid who kept pulling your hair and pushing you over, we were all really good friends for awhile." Logan told her.

"Oh yeah I remember now." Rory reached out in pushed Tristan and pulled his hair trying to get him back.

"Owww, stop it!" Tristan screamed

"Then we turned 13 and we all started hanging out with Tristan less and less because he lived in a different area then us." Logan went on.

"But me and Logan still hung out because we were both big members of high society families and would one day take over the family business." Tristan told them

"But neither of us knew that we were taking over the same business." Logan said

"At 14, me and Logan learned that we were half brothers." Tristan told them

"WHAT!? You had a brother and never told me?" Rory yelled at Logan and slapped his arm.

"HALF brother, he's only a half brother." Logan stated.

"Wait so do you guys have the same mother or the same father?" Jess asked

"Same father, which means one day we will both be co-owners of all the Huntzberger industries."

"Well we sure do have very normal families." Rory stated sarcastically.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know a weird place to stop but oh well sucks for you. Please, wow I almost wrote update soon I've written too many reviews, review. That little purple button won't bite I promise! 


	7. Relationships

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but this should fix it another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Relationships

"Hey mom, guess what?" Rory walked into her house that afternoon. Logan and Jess had gone to their houses to do homework they would meet back up at Luke's in an hour.

"Umm, did you blow up your headmaster's car with your mind?" Lorelai guessed.

"No, there is this boy at school named Tristan and he is calling me Mary, which is really pissing me off by the way." Rory said when all of the sudden Lorelai screamed.

"Oh my gosh your Chilton's Mary, you're my school's Nicole!" Lorelai said hysterically laughing

"Why what does Mary mean?" Rory asked afraid of the answer.

"It's like from the bible Virgin Mary, it means you look like a goody-goody and that you won't have sex till you're married." Lorelai explained still laughing.

"Well what they have called me if I looked like a whore?" Rory asked.

"They might have added a Magdalene to it, and then you would have been my school's Megan Marie." Lorelai told her.

"Ahh, I don't know whether I should be insulted or happy. Well anyway back to Tristan."

"You mean Bible Boy?"

"Yeah, him, we actually know him we hung out with him when I was little, Tristan DuGrey." Rory explained.

"Oh I remember him; I have the cutest embarrassing pictures of you two, and Jess and Logan."

"Ok well you'll never guess whose half brother's he is!" Rory told her.

"Logan's?" Lorelai guessed not sounding surprised at all.

"What? How did you know that?" Rory demanded.

"Well for starters the hair is a dead give away and two their parents told me."

"Oh well, I'm still shocked over it."

"Yeah, it will wear off soon."

"Ok I need to do my homework I have to go to Luke's in 45 minutes."

"Ok, see you I'm going over there now."

45 minutes later Logan, Jess, and Rory walked into the diner. They saw Lorelai at a table and walked over and sat down.

Logan, Jess, and Rory kept talking, Lorelai remaining very quiet. After a few minutes Lorelai spoke. "Hey Rory I got to go to the bathroom." She stood up.

"OK," Lorelai didn't budge. "Have fun?" Rory said not quite knowing what she wanted.

"Girls always go to the bathroom together Rory now come on."

Rory got up and walked to the bathroom. "Mom, we're at Luke's we never go to the bathroom at Luke's I didn't even know he had a bathroom here until I got sick here that one time and I had to puke in the toilet."

"Oh Rory I don't really have to go to the bathroom I just needed to talk to you."

"You could have talked to me back at the table." Rory told her.

"The walls have ears." She told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory asked her mother.

"It means Babette and Miss Patty were out there."

"Oh, ok so this must be important what is it?"

"Luke asked me out."

"WHAT!? How could you let me talk about me puking in the toilet when Luke asked you out? What did you say?" Rory screamed.

"I said yes." Lorelai said with a huge smile on her face.

"So you're dating Luke." Rory stated.

"I am dating Luke." Lorelai said very proudly. "I don't know Rory there was always something getting in the way before, Rachel and Chris and everyone else we have been dating. But I really think this is right kid."

"Alright as long as you're happy I'm happy, and I think Luke is a lot better than the other men you have dated, maybe even better than Dad." Rory said a little shocked.

"Ok we better get back out there before they think we crawled out the back window." Lorelai said as she linked arms with Rory and they walked back into the diner.

* * *

A/N: Hey hope you liked it I already have Lorelai's and Luke's relationship all planned out, and Rory and any future boyfriend's relationship. Another little tib bit of information. my name is Nicole and I'm sorta like the Mary of my school and I have a girl in my school (Megan Marie) that is sorta like the Mary Magdeline of my school too. I know that is mean but it's true. Now be my best friend and review please! 


	8. Chilton Life

Chapter 8: Chilton Life

* * *

"So Luke and Lorelai are dating huh?" Logan asked the next week at school during math.

"Yeah, and I'm really happy you know because Luke has been like a segregate father to me so yeah I'm happy." Rory told him.

"You're nervous." Logan stated reading Rory's face.

"Well what if something happens, it will not be good." Rory told him putting the emphasize on not. "I mean the whole town will split, you remember Art and Fae, and everyone split. And especially me and Jess, we won't be able to talk!"

"Everything will be okay Ace." Logan tried to convince Rory.

"I guess you're right." Rory said and turned to listen to Miss Reukert.

* * *

Later in English Rory, Logan and Jess were talking. "So what are we doing this weekend?" Rory asked the guys. 

"I don't know what do you guys want to do?" Jess asked.

"Well we can't go to my house because; well my mom and Luke have a date." Rory told the boys.

"Ok defiantly not going to Rory's house." Logan stated. "You guys can sleep over my house because my parents are going to be out of town."

"Didn't they just get back yesterday?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, but its okay I don't care I like being home alone." Logan told them.

* * *

During lunch Rory, Logan and Jess were in the lunch room talking to each other when Tristan came up to Rory. "Hey Mary." 

"Hey Bible Boy what's up?"

"Nothing much anyone sitting here?" He motioned to the seat next to Rory.

"Yeah, you are." Rory said as she pulled Tristan into the seat. Rory and Tristan were getting along very well lately, a little too well for Logan's liking.

"Guess who." Dean came up from behind Rory and covered her eyes.

"Orlando Bloom?" Rory asked knowing it was Dean.

"Close." Dean said. No one at that table liked Dean. A girl came over and sat on Logan's lap. Rory got that burning feeling in her stomach every time a girl sat on his lap.

Logan looked around the table and then said to Dean. "Oh sorry it looks like there are no more seats left for you."

"I can fix that." Dean said as he took Rory's hands and pulled her out of her seat, sat in her seat and grabbed her waist and pulled her on to his lap.

Tristan, Jess and Logan just rolled their eyes as Dean began to eat his lunch.

* * *

A/N: Weird place to end the chapter but I already have chapter 9 and 10 written out. Please please please please please please review

* * *


	9. Just Around the Corner

Chapter 9: Just Around the Corner

A few months had passed, it was December. Luke and Lorelai were getting closer and closer. But they weren't the only ones, Tristan and Rory were doing some serious flirting much to Logan and Dean's dismay.

Christmas was just around the corner, Luke and Jess were coming to the Gilmore's, Liz had left a few months ago with a man that was known as the duck man. Apparently he bread ducks. The Huntzberger's whole family was coming to the Gilmore's; it was there first Christmas together since Logan was in elementary school. Tristan was also coming because his parents were on a cruise. Lorelai was particularly happy because it was the most snow Stars Hollow had gotten since 1993.

Rory was sitting in Luke's talking to Lane about a week before Christmas. "So what are you getting everyone?" Lane asked her best friend.

"I'm getting mom a weekend getaway to this coffee resort in New York, everything smells and tastes like coffee." Rory told her

"I'm sure she'll love that." Lane confirmed.

"I'm getting the Huntzberger's one of those things that you hang from the door with all the names of the family in it." Rory told her. "And for Jess I'm making a mix of his favorite songs and the book _The Fountain Head_"

"I thought he hated that book." Lane said.

"Yeah I know." Rory smiled. "But he has never finished it, and I know if I give him the book he will finish it."

"And what are you getting Logan?" Lane asked.

"I'm getting him a shirt that says MAC on it and as a joke a box of condoms." Rory laughed.

"You're giving him a box of condoms in front of your parents and his parents?" Lane asked shocked.

"No we always give our joke presents to each other at the stroke of midnight on Christmas morning." Rory told her remembering the tradition that she loved. The boys sunk into her room and they opened the presents and Logan and Jess always ended up falling asleep on either side of Rory, each year Lorelai always managed to get a picture of it.

"Ok what are you getting Tristan?" Lane asked, knowing that Rory had a crush on him. She also however knew as everyone else in town knew that Rory and Logan belonged together. But she wanted Rory and figure that out for themselves instead of being pushed into something they didn't want too early.

"I'm getting him a heart shaped locket; on the inside one side is going to say 'Mary' and the other side is going to have a picture of me dressed up as Virgin Mary." Rory said laughing.

"Ahh, Mary, he'll get a kick out of you playing the After Mary in the living procession this year."

"Yeah well that's the only reason I'm doing it, is for his kicks, I bet mom, Logan and Jess will also get a kick out of it but it's all for Tristan." Rory took a sip of her coffee, "I wish that one year you could come."

"Well you know Mama Kim as well as anyone, maybe when we have our house made of brillow pads we can celebrate it together." Lane stated.

"Yeah, maybe." Rory said, the girls laughed.

"So tell me when are you and Tristan going to get together?" Lane asked Rory.

"I don't know but you know what my mom says 'Everything magical happens when it snows.'" Rory said took a sip of her coffee and looked at the snow falling to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Hey, more personal stuff about me, don't you just love that abou me? Ok the duck thing, that is my thing, I am obsessed with ducks, it's a recent obsession, I only have the basics right now, socks, stuffed animal, and alarm clock. And 1993 was the most snow that I ever heard of, I was actually almost born duinrg a snow storm in MARCH. I think it was because I wanted to see the snonw but my mom doesn't think so, I ended up being born in May though. That's the only history lesson on me for this chapter, stay tuned there is many more to come Please reivew, I will be eternally grateful. 


	10. Christmas Morning

Chapter 10: Christmas Morning

Rory sat up till 12 in her bedroom attic watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ like she did every year. At 12 sharp there was a knock on Rory's window to left of her. She saw Logan and let him in.

"Merry Christmas Ace." Logan said and gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas MAC." Rory said and hugged him back, "Wow I'm surprised that Jess is here after you, he's usually here before you." As Rory said that there was a knock on the window on the other side of Rory's room.

"How did you get here before me?" Jess asked Logan.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Logan said and pulled him into a manly hug

"Merry Christmas man." Jess hugged him back.

"Hey what about me?" Rory asked them with a pout on her face.

"Sorry Rory, Merry Christmas Bunny." Jess said and gave Rory a hug.

"I just love how you call me Bunny only on Christmas because my mom made me dress up in a bunny costume like in _The Christmas Story_ for Christmas when I was 8!"

"I love it too." Jess said with a laugh.

"Ok now let's start opening presents." Logan said

"Ok me first!" Rory said and gave her presents to Logan and Jess.

"Oh my gosh you're kidding." Logan laughed "Condoms?"

"**You** can never have enough." Rory laughed.

"Oh come on, _The Fountain Head._" Jess wined. "I hate this book."

"You can't hate a book that you've never finished.' Rory argued.

"Ok my turn." Jess said and gave Rory and Logan their gifts.

"Wow, a teddy bear you could get me for a quarter." Rory laughed.

Logan opened his "A subscription to Playboy, wow, why would I need this?"

"Just in case girls start to find you unappealing." Jess told him.

"I'm sure that will happen." Logan laughed. "Ok here you go." Logan gave Rory and Jess their gifts.

"Oh no, you got me _Superman Returns_, don't remind me." Rory winced, Logan and Jess laughed.

"A T-Birds shirt?" Jess asked

"Because you look so much like Danny Zuko!" Rory shouted actually getting the reference.

"You're kidding me?" Jess asked.

"I kid you not; you're this generation's Danny Zuko." Logan and Rory laughed at Jess.

"Ok bed time, whose turn is it to read _The Night Before Christmas_?" Rory asked the guys.

"I think it's your turn." Jess told her.

"It's always my turn." Rory sighed. "Ok guys get under the covers." The boys got under the covers each on one side of Rory. Rory started to read.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a mouse…" Soon the three drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah more about me, ok _It's A Wonderful Life_ is my favorite Christmas movie of all time and I always watch it sometime on Christmas Eve Day or Night. And every Christmas Eve my mom always reads me _The Night Before Christmas_. Right now I am very much into the Christmas spirit and the snow, I want snow, even though it's the end of August. I really like this chapter because it's just the three best friends, no romantic endues or anything. OK please review because I need them to boost my self esteem 


	11. Christmas Surprises

Chapter 11: Christmas Surprises

Lorelai came into the Rory's room with a camera for the annual picture. She saw that Logan and Rory were cuddled up close to one another, and that Rory's back was to Jess, he was using her hair as a pillow. Lorelai thought that this was definitely the best picture yet. Definitely better than their picture from 8th grade, that one was down right hilarious, Rory was using Jess's head as a pillow, and was using her feet to push Logan off the bed. Lorelai took the picture; she would on a normal Christmas morning wake them up. But she thought this was a great moment and they would let them wake up on their own.

* * *

It was late Christmas morning and the live procession was just ended. Tristan couldn't stop laughing. "You really are my Mary aren't you?" Tristan was walking next to Rory. 

"Just don't get used to this." Rory told him gesturing to the Virgin Mary costume she was still wearing.

"I think it's too late for that." Logan told Rory walking on the other side of Rory.

"I think it's cute." Luke said defending Rory, they all knew that Luke always wanted to think of Rory the way she was, Virgin Rory.

"Cute?" Jess asked walking next to Logan.

"Shut up." Luke told him.

All of the sudden Logan's phone rang, he answered it. "Logan here…Hey…That's all right…Yeah, I'll tell them…Bye." Logan hung up. "Good news, my mom and dad got last minute tickets to Italy. Bad news, Honor is having dinner with her boyfriend's family."

"Oh that's too bad, well at least there is more food for us." Lorelai said trying to think of the bright side. She never liked Mitchum and she didn't see as much of Honor since she went to college.

"Yeah I guess." Logan sighed, he didn't really care about not seeing his parents but he missed Honor since she went to Yale. And now with Tristan around he never got to spend time alone with his Ace. But he had new distractions he was the playboy of Chilton. He had also become the King of his grade maybe even the school, and Rory was his Queen. They in fact were Homecoming King and Queen.

* * *

_Rory came down the stairs to meet Jess and Logan, they had decided to go as a threesome. Rory was wearing a beautiful blue floor length dress. On the top it was vertically wrinkly. Then was a line of sequins and then became horizontally wrinkly. Then from the waste it flowed down to the floor with a sheer material over it._

"_Wow you look beautiful." Jess said._

"_Gorgeous." Was all Logan could say._

"_Now, I'm trying to figure out why we broke up." Jess said. Rory slapped his arm. "Oh yeah that's why, the violence."_

"_Oh hon, someone hit you with the pretty stick." Lorelai came into the room. "Ok so you guys are staying at Logan's tonight? Because me and Luke have a date."_

"_Oh gross." Rory made a face."_

"_Ok have fun see you guys tomorrow." Lorelai kissed Rory cheek and Rory, Logan and Jess left._

_They were at the dance for about an hour; Rory had danced half the dances with Logan, 5 dances with Tristan and 2 dances with Jess. Dean had asked plenty of times but Logan, Tristan or Jess always came over to save her. It was now time to announce the homecoming court. "Homecoming Prince and Princess are Kate Jorgensen and Tristan DuGrey. Homecoming King and Queen are Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore. Now if the Homecoming King Queen would come onto the floor for the traditional King and Queen dance." Logan and Rory walked out onto the floor as _Chemicals React _came over the speakers._

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny,  
How we feel inside  
We cannot deny

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
We joked  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

* * *

They would have been Halloween King and Queen but Rory went with Dean. Dean didn't necessarily like Dean that much but Dean asked her first and he didn't make her gag, so she went with him, there were also some other complications that got in the way.

* * *

_Dean and Rory walked into the Halloween Dance as Lois Lane and Superman. The reason behind this was that Dean had always wanted to be Superman but he never could find the costume because he was always too tall, but he found an adult one, Rory felt like an idiot. Not so much the fact that she had to dress up like Lois Lane, but that she was going with a 16 year old boy dressed as Superman, fake muscles and all._

_Logan and his date, Megan Mesic, came as a Han So Lo and Princess Leah in her costume from when she was held captive by Jabba the Hut. Jess and his date, Emma Oettinger, came as Elvis and Priscilla. Tristan and his date, Kate Jorgensen, was dressed as a gangster and flapper._

"_Hey you want some punch?" Dean asked._

"_Yeah sure," Rory said, as soon as Dean walked away Rory shouted "Stop!"_

"_What?" Logan said between laughs._

"_You're laughing at me." Rory pouted._

"_You're on a date with a 7 year old." Jess laughed._

"_No, I'm not!" Rory whined._

"_I was Superman when I was in 1__st__ grade." Tristan said._

"_You guys are mean." Rory said still pouting._

"_Here," Dean came back over and gave her the punch, Rory toke a sip of the punch, then put it down and made a funny face. "Hey Dean, Can you get me some chips?" After Dean left Rory spoke again. "Can you taste this for me I think it tastes funky."_

_Logan and Jess took a sip of the punch. "Did he do to it what I think he did to it?" Logan asked Jess._

"_If you're thinking he spiked it then yeah." Jess replied._

"_What? Dean spiked the punch?"_

"_I doubt that it's __**the**__ punch I think he spiked __**your**__ punch."_

"_Why would he spike just __**my **__punch?" Rory asked. Logan and Jess looked at each other and shrugged. "Wait. No, he didn't do that to get me in bed did he?"_

"_You said it not me." Jess said_

"_Ok, from the way I feel I'm thinking that he spiked alcohol with some punch." Rory said. "I need to sit down."_

"_Hey you want to go home?" Logan asked putting an arm on her shoulder._

"_Oy with the poodles already." Rory said and put her head down and passed out._

"_I'll take that as a yes, ok Jess, I'll see you back at my house?" Logan asked as she picked up Rory._

"_Alright see you there, make sure she gets some coffee."_

"

* * *

They did however win Snow King and Queen. But the Snow King and Queen Dance was the only dance they danced together all night. The rest of the dances she danced with Tristan. 

Soon all the presents were opened. Rory had gotten a gift card to Luke's and Border's from Luke. Lorelai got her two Build-a-Bears, one that was dress like her mother, dressed in a business outfit and had a coffee in his hand. The other looked like Rory, she was dressed in what looked like a Chilton uniform and a book in his hand. From Jess she got snowflake earrings. It was Tristan's turn next, he gave her a box that was wrapped beautifully. She ripped it open, inside was a bible. 'To my Mary-From your Bible Boy' was inscribed on the cover. She laughed to herself. She looked up and there was Tristan with guitar in hand.

"Now I didn't write this but I learned to play guitar for you, and yes I know that this song is sung originally by a girl alright, here goes nothing." Tristan started to play and sing

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too_

_What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

Then Tristan put down his guitar and stood up, walked over and kissed Rory. Everyone stood in ah. They back away from each other slowly. It took all of Logan's and Luke's might not to punch Tristan out. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Tristan asked. Everyone gasped; Tristan was one of the playboys of Chilton too.

"Of course." Rory said and kissed him.

"Ok present time still." Logan said getting uncomfortable and gave Rory his present. It was a snowflake bracelet and necklace that matched the earrings that she got from Jess.

Lorelai started to open her presents next. She was ecstatic when she got Rory's getaway gift. Logan got her a brand new coffee machine that Lorelai named Carl.

"Carl the Coffee Maker?" Luke asked.

"Hey don't mock your girlfriend." Lorelai pouted.

"I'm sorry." Luke replied and gave Lorelai a kiss. Jess gave her some Luke's coffee mix that he had stolen apparently. Lorelai laughed at it and thought it was better that he stole it, Luke was mad of course. Next it was Luke's gift. He handed her a really long thing box.

"Is it a bowling ball?" Lorelai joked.

"Just open it." Luke groaned. She opened it and found a little velvet box. She gasped knowing it was a engagement ring. She opened it, it was the most beautiful ring ever. It was a silver band and had a decent sized diamond in the middle, the band had a pretty ivy design on it.

Luke took her hand "Lorelai I know we've only been dating for 4 months but I have loved you since you came into the diner 5 years ago. Please let me make you my wife."

"Of course." Lorelai smiled and kissed him

Logan laughed and thought to himself 'Like mother like daughter.'

* * *

A/N: Like mother like daughter, I'm going to miss that [ Another life history on me, no matter what the box looked like he would ask if it's a bowling ball. One year I'm going to actually get him a bowling ball, hehe. Please reiview, I will love you forever, I will bake you brownies and send them to you (or eat them myself, becasue I don't know where you live) 


	12. Not So Happy New Years

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, if I did I would probably not being writing on fanfiction.

* * *

Chapter 12: Not So Happy New Years

It was New Years Eve and everyone was happy.

Lorelai and Luke had already started planning the wedding, the date was to be May 28th, they wanted a spring wedding so Lorelai could have the strapless dress she always wanted and the 28th had a nice ring to it. And as Lorelai said "Since we will use it for all our passwords it will be easy to type in 0528, they're all in a row." Luke and Rory just shook they're heads and laughed.

Rory and Tristan were inseparable. There wasn't a moment when you didn't see them together. Logan and Jess were happy for their best friend, but they barely got to hang out with Rory alone without Tristan, who Logan and Jess were starting to dislike him more and more. They thought he wasn't good enough for Rory. Neither did Luke, he always said to her and her mother that she deserved a prince, not a prince that was waiting for his brother to die to become king, but a true prince. Rory was his little princess. That would never change no matter what Rory did.

Well back to the story. Lorelai and Rory as always were having a big blow out for New Years. Everyone would be there, except for Shira, Mitchum and the elderly Gilmores of course, they would just bring down the part, that and they always had some obligations to attend to that night.

Every year at midnight the tradition is usually to kiss someone. Well one year many moons ago Rory had a date on New Years but he never showed up and she wanted that kiss at midnight so Jess and Logan each gave her a kiss on the cheek at midnight, and since that night it has been a tradition for them. Even when Jess and Rory were dating they still kissed on the cheek. Lorelai kept the tradition of a kiss on the lips by no matter what, having a date on New Years Eve.

Another tradition for the threesome is to go upstairs into Rory's room and think about everything that has happened over the year.

Tristan was coming this year, obviously. He was the first non-Stars Hollower to come to the Gilmore's party. Some people were upset not, to name names, but Logan, Jess and Luke.

Rory and Lorelai spent all day getting ready for the party, buying last minute decorations, putting the decorations up, cooking. HA-HA, I can't believe you bought that, Lorelai and Rory cooking and doing manual labor!! No, the boys did that. Ha-ha, Lorelai and Rory cooking, ha-ha.

* * *

The party was in full swing by 7 o'clock. At around that time Rory pulled Logan and Jess up to her room. She closed the door and went and laid on the bed. 

"Uhh, Ace, what are you doing?" Logan asked her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Rory asked him casually.

"OK, well I've never had a threesome with another guy, but I guess there is a first time for everything." Logan said.

"What?!" Rory and Jess shouted at him at the same time.

"I'm kidding!" Logan yelled back. Rory chucked a pillow at his head. "Such violence!"

"No but seriously guys we're having our traditional think back on the year." Rory said with a smile.

"What but it's only 10 we haven't had it at this time since we were 10." Jess stated. "We usually have it at 11, an hour before the ball drops."

"I know but Tristan will be here in an hour, and I don't want him sitting down stairs by himself for an hour while his girlfriend ignores him." Rory pleaded.

"By himself, what are you talking about there is an entire party going on downstairs." Jess stated.

"Yeah but he doesn't know anyone." Rory told them.

"He knows your mom and Luke." Logan told her.

"Someone who won't tear his head off." Rory told them again.

"Lorelai won't tear his head off." Logan stated as a matter of factly.

"Please." Rory pleaded, she gave them the Bambi eyes.

"Oh see that's not fair, you know we can't say no to those." Jess complained as he and Logan sat on the bed, each on one side of Rory.

"Sucks for you." Rory smiled and they all laid back to talk about the struggles and triumphs of the year. Rory and Jess learning to snowboard last January, Logan teaching them to snowboard, Logan actually finishing a book, Jess starting writing a short novel, Rory doing a dive off the high dive in Logan's pool, starting Chilton, Rory getting a boyfriend, and many others. Soon they stated their New Year's Goal, they didn't have a resolution they had a goal. Jess's goal was to ask out a girl named Emily, Logan's goal was to ask out a girl, he wouldn't say who, but Jess had an idea who, her name started with R and ended with –ory. And Rory's goal was to finally go all the way with a guy, hopefully Tristan.

At 11:30 there was a sharp knock on the door. Logan got up to open it and saw Tristan standing at the door, he kinda shoved Logan out of the way to get to Rory who was still laying on the bed with Jess. Tristan jumped on the bed and started to make out with Rory. She was taken off guard for a second but quickly recovered and started to kiss back. Jess jumped off the bed, Jess and Logan stood there dumb founded just watching.

Finally Logan spoke up. "Is that what we look like when we make out with girls, because it looks like he's eating her face?"

"Yeah, no you don't look like that at all." Jess said.

"That was supposed to be a rhetorical question; you didn't have to answer it." Logan told him, and then he started to sniff the air. "Do you smell alcohol?"

Jess sniffed the air too, "Yeah but I bet it's coming from downstairs they do have alcohol here you know."

"No, it's coming from somewhere closer," Logan walked over to where Tristan and Rory were making out. Logan smelled Tristan; yup it was coming from Tristan. "It's him; he reeks of beer, and a million different alcohols that I can't identify." Logan glanced back over to where a drunken Tristan and Rory were making out, Tristan was in the process of giving Rory a hickey which she was enjoying, it made Logan want to puke, his Ace was getting a hickey by another guy. When all of the sudden Logan saw Tristan's hands go to the button on Rory's pants. Before Logan could stop himself he picked Tristan up off of Rory and he punched him. So naturally Tristan spat at him…and then punched him back. Soon Tristan and Logan were in an all out fight. They fought all the way downstairs and out into the snow covered yard. Everyone was screaming at them to stop, especially Rory, she wanted to jump in between them, but didn't want to risk being trampled by them or getting punched, because they were both very strong.

After a minute of fighting on the lawn Luke and Jess were able to get a hold of them. Luke was holding Logan down, and Jess was holding Tristan back. Tristan shrugged Jess off sent a withering stare at Rory and Logan and said "You two are so stupid, Rory's sorry but we're through." Tristan then ran to his car and drove off.

Luke dropped Logan's arms and Logan ran over to his Ace and embraced her in a tight hug, then looked down into those sad eyes of hers, and kissed her. As soon as he kissed her everyone inside yelled "Happy New Year!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry Trory fans but I couldn't stand Rory and Logan being apart for another second, but don't worry there will be a little more Trory, maybe not the kind you would like, but it's definitely in there. Please Review I will love you eternally 


	13. Back to School

A/N: Sorry for not updating for awhile, I have no excuse this time, not even school because I could have updated over the winter break. I'm so sorry, please continue reading (oh and hopefully my writing is better because I've been in English Honors for awhile now, hopefully it rubbed off on me)

* * *

Chapter 12: Back to School

School had started back up again the day after New Years. Rory and Logan hadn't talked since New Years Eve; they had no idea what to say to each other, they both knew the kiss was amazing, but neither knew how to confront their feelings. For one thing there was Logan, he was the school's playboy, slept with one million and one girls, and he knew no commitment. And Rory had just gotten out of the relationship with a drunken Tristan; she missed him, and didn't know if her feelings were just lingering for Logan, or if they were so much more. And here was poor Jess stuck in the middle of all of it, he thought it was better, just to stay out of it, be the ventie for both of them but not offer any opinions of his own; instead he decided he would incorporate all this into his short novel and add his opinions in there.

Rory walked into her first period class, one of the only classes she had with just Tristan. Tristan saw her and walked over to her.

"Hey there Mary" Tristan said and sat down in his usual seat right next to her.

"Hello Tristan." Rory said to Tristan not even looking at him.

"I have to tell you I'm sorry, you know about New Years Eve. I was really upset because I was told about an hour before I came that I will be taking over the company a little sooner then planned, me and Logan." Tristan told her.

"Oh, when are you going to take over the company?" Rory asked him.

"Logan and I are going straight to Yale after high school, which wasn't my plan I was going to go back packing through Europe for a year." Tristan explained.

"You mean you're going to fly around first class, and get some fancy car over there and stay in the best hotels imaginable, and carry a back pack around to carry your water bottle and other necessities while all of your other belongings are in very nice suitcases?" Rory asked with a smile for forming on her lips.

Tristan laughed "Yeah that might be exactly what I was planning on doing." Tristan looked at Rory for a minute, her staring back. "Well anyway, we're going to Yale for four years, then we're getting trained for a year and taking over the business."

"Really, that's what you were upset about?" Rory asked not believing what she was hearing. "You get five years **after** high school to take over your business? The minute I get to college I have to find a decent job so I can pay for things that I need in college, because unlike you, I don't have three platinum express cards and a trust fund waiting for me when I hit twenty one."

"No Rory you don't have three platinum cards and a trust fund waiting for you when you hit twenty one! You have one platinum card given to you by your grandparents, and a trust fund set up for you by your great grandma for when you hit twenty five, and you do have the Gilmore Group waiting for you, the Hayden's business, and you're dad's company waiting for you. So don't try going around saying that you don't have anything and that I have it all and that I shouldn't be complaining, because neither can you!" Tristan yelled at her.

Rory ran out of the classroom in tears.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please review!! I have already started on the next chapter, all you Rogan fans should keep a whether eye on the horizon (if someone can tell me what movie that is from I will do something for you, that has to do with to fanfiction) 


	14. Logan vs Tristan Round 2

A/N: Yeah another update, aren't you happy?

* * *

Chapter 13: Logan vs. Tristan Round 2

Rory ran down the hall crying, she got to Logan's classroom. She knocked on the door, Miss Reukert opened the door and saw Rory standing there.

"Can-n I-I t-talk t-to L-Logan?" Rory asked through the tears.

Logan wasn't really paying attention to what Miss Reukert had been saying he was thinking about Rory and about the business he had to take over in eight years, it was pretty far away, and at the same time it seemed like a minute away. Logan looked up at the sound of his name, thinking Miss Reukert was asking a question. He looked up and saw Ace, **his** Ace, crying. Without even thinking he got up and ran over and embraced Rory in a huge hug. "Can I?" Logan asked Miss Reukert, motioning towards the door.

Miss Reukert nodded, knowing how much girls needed friends when they were crying, and she knew Rory, she wouldn't interrupt a class unless it was something really bad.

Logan led her outside and they sat on the floor, which would normally be disgusting but Chilton was a really clean school, "I'm sorry Logan, for interrupting your class, but I needed you." Rory cried into Logan chest, getting his shirt all wet and full of buggers.

"It's okay; you know I'm here whenever you need me right?" Logan asked her hold her tight to his chest, not caring about his shirt right now. "But Ace, you need to tell me what happened."

"Tristan- he-" But Rory could get out what he did, Logan had gotten up and was racing down to Mr. Redecker's room. Rory got up and followed him. Logan opened the door, scanned the room for Tristan. Mr. Redecker was trying to ask Logan what he wanted but Logan was listening, once he found Tristan he walked over to him picked him up from his seat and punched him, he fell back and hit his head on the desk.

Rory ran in just to see Tristan get punched. Tristan had gotten knocked out from the punch plus his head hitting the desk. The back of his head was gushing blood and a bruise was already forming on his face where he had been punched.

Rory ran over to Tristan and yelled "Courtney, Call 911!" Rory yelled to one of her friends in the class who she knew always had her cell phone. She looked up at Logan, tears were forming in her eyes again and Logan couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just punched out his half brother; sure he had dreamed of doing that countless times. But he never acted on it; to be honest he loved his brother. A few minutes later the ambulance got there, Rory wanted to go into the ambulance but wasn't aloud to she had to get parents permission to miss school. Mr. Redecker, being the awesome teacher that he was, let her call her mom to come get her and take her to the hospital.

"Hey hon. What are you doing calling me during school? I mean I don't mind but don't your teachers mind?" Lorelai asked.

"Mom I need you to come pick me up." Rory told her mom.

Lorelai could hear the tears in her daughter's voice. "Rory, what happened?"

"Tristan is being taken to the hospital; I'll tell you the rest when you get here. Just please hurry." Rory asked her mom and they hung up.

* * *

A/N: Congrats to CockyGilmore she was the first one to realize that the 'keep a whether eye on the horizon' was from POTC3, come one people, that was the best movie of all time, how could you not get that? 


	15. Auntie L

A/N: Ha-ha I had this chapter all written and I put it downloaded it onto fanfiction and then I forgot about it, but it was only for a few days so it's not that bad...is it?

* * *

Chapter 14: Auntie L

Lorelai came and picked Rory up and they went to the hospital that Rory was told Tristan was taken to. They went in and asked for Tristan DuGrey at the nurse's station.

"Are you relatives?" The nurse asked the mother-daughter duo.

"Umm, well-" Rory stammered.

"Yes, I'm his Aunt." Lorelai told the nurse.

"Alrighty then, he's right this hall here, third door on the right." The nurse told them.

"Thank you." Lorelai and Rory walked off, they found the room and went in. Tristan was lying on the bed watching T.V. When he saw Rory he turned off the T.V and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Rory told him letting go of him.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Tristan asked. "I should be the one apologizing for what I said today."

"But it was my fault that you were punched. I went to Logan's classroom after I ran out of the room crying. All I could get out was your name and he ran off back to Mr. Redecker's room and he punched you. I'm so sorry." Rory told him, crying now.

"It's fine, it's my entire fault, if I hadn't made you cry-"

"If I hadn't been yelling at you-"

"If I hadn't shown up drunk at your New Years Eve Party-"

"Whoa, what, you were drunk?" Lorelai cut in.

"Yeah you didn't notice?" Rory asked.

"Well I saw him and Logan fighting I just thought it was because they were both in love with you." Lorelai smiled her daughter.

"Yeah and because I was drunk." Tristan told her. "Hey, how did you guys get in here anyway I thought it was relatives only?"

"Yeah, well apparently we're cousins." Rory told him.

"What?" Tristan questioned.

"She told them she was your aunt." Rory told him. They both looked at her in an incredulous manner.

"What? When you were little you called me Auntie L." Lorelai told the pair. They all laughed at Lorelai's antics.

* * *

A/N: Please review, the only thing I don't like about updating so quickly is that I don't get a lot of reviews, so maybe I will stop again if I don't get more reviews. So please please please please update. 


	16. Letting Go

A/N: Here's another update, i think this chapter is good, but i don't know let me know.

* * *

Chapter 15: Letting Go

A half hour later Lorelai had left and she told Rory to call when she needed a ride home. It turns out Tristan just had a mild concussion and he had to get his head stitched back up and he could go home the next day. Rory and Tristan had worked through what had happened on New Years Eve and they were back together, but Rory still had that question in her mind, 'Is this really right?' Rory brushed that feeling away and she climbed up onto the bed with Tristan and they feel asleep watching 'Bones'.

* * *

All during school Logan felt horrible. He was mad half the day and then one of Rory's friends, Paris, came over to him at lunch.

"Logan your such an ass." Paris told him.

"What are you talking about Paris?" Logan asked her, getting a little irrated at her, she barely talked to him and now she is yelling at him.

"You punched Rory's boyfriend you idiot." Paris said as it was common knowledge.

"She and Tristan aren't dating you anymore, they broke up on New Years Eve because Tristan showed up to Rory's party drunk, and then me and Tristan got into a fight." Logan told her, thinking they were done, he went back to eatting his lunch.

"You really think they're over?" Paris asked Logan as if he was really dumb.

"Umm, yes."

"Well then you're an idiot, they were inseperable from when they started going out to New Years Eve." Paris told him. "Do you really think that one night is going to change that, that much?"

Logan stared off into space for a minute thinking, Paris sighed and walked away annoyed with Logan for being so oblivious. Logan continued to think for awhile and then he realized something, that he was wrong, Tristan and Rory had to figure things out for themselves, he was wrong for going in a punching Tristan, but what could he have done Rory was crying, he couldn't stand it when Rory cried, he just wanted to fix it to make her stop crying. But punching Tristan didn't help it just hurt her.

He decided that he would go to the hospital after school to visit Tristan.

* * *

He went into the hospital and went over to the nurse's station.

"Hello, what room is Tristan DuGrey in?" Logan asked.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"Yes, he's my half brother." Logan told her.

"Three doors to your right." The nurse told him, pointing to the hall she was talking about. Logan walked down the hall the nurse had pointed to and turned into the door that he assumed was right. He walked in and saw Rory on the bed with Tristan, they were holding hands and Rory's head was resting on Tristan shoulder and Tristan had his arm wrapped around Rory's shoulders. Immediately he felt a twinge of jealousy run through his body. They looked so natural, so right. Logan felt bad about being jealous; he couldn't help it though, he loved Rory. Wow, he loved Rory he had never admitted it to himself before. He knew that he had to let Rory go, because has the saying goes 'If you love somebody let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't they never were.'

While Logan was thinking and watching them he noticed that Rory opened her eyes and smiled at him. She went to get up but Tristan pulled her back down. "Don't go Mary" Tristan begged.

"Bible Boy, we have company." Rory whispered in his ear. Tristan looked up to see Logan standing in the door way.

"Oh, hey" Tristan greeted Logan.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about this morning." Logan walked closer to the bed. "I just can't stand to see Ace here cry."

"It's alright; I would've done the same thing in your position, hell I felt like beating myself up after seeing her run out of the room crying and knowing I caused it." Tristan said turning and giving Rory a kiss.

"So it looks like you guys are back together." Logan said with a small smile on his lips.

"Uhh, yeah about that, can I see you outside?" Rory asked as she got up off the bed and took Logan's hand leading him into the hall.

"So you're dating Tristan again?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you when we were alone. Just please don't be mad." Rory pleaded with her best friend.

"I'm not mad, why would I be mad?" Logan asked remaining completely stoic.

"Well, we kissed on New Years Eve." Rory clarified for him.

"Oh that? So what we kissed? I kiss girls all the time." Logan told her tyring to show her that he didn't care.

Rory was a little taken back by that. "Well are these girls all your best friends? And did you even think for a second that those girls might get affected by it, and think that you felt more for them then they just had a nice ass?" Rory told Logan getting a little angry at him. She left him with that and walked back into the Tristan's room.

"Rory wait!" Logan tried to stop her but she was already in the room back on the bed with Tristan. Logan sighed and walked back into the room. "Hey Tris, I'm gonna go, you know homework."

"Ok, well see you later then?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah I'll come by tomorrow." Logan told him. "Bye Ace." Logan called to Rory but she just buried her head into Tristan's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Poor Logan I know. I always liked him better than Rory. Rory totally should have said yes to his proposal. He gave her so many options in California!! And they love each other, what was the problem? The only problem was that she was too far away from Lorelai! That's it!! Sorry, I just had to get that out. Oh and shout out to ClashChick because today is her 15th birthday. I have given her about 3 gifts, here's your 4th ClashChick. Oh and please review. 


	17. Talk Already

A/N: Guess what? I didn't realize it but I had written this chapter a few weeks ago, but I kinda forgot. Ha-ha isn't that funny? Well please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Talk Already! 

"Oh my gosh Rory!" Jess groaned. "Just talk to him already!"

"No, I can't talk to him! Are you mad?" Rory screamed at her friend. Rory and Jess were sitting upstairs in Rory's room discussing the 'Logan' situation. Jess had completely abandoned the 'don't state your opinion' idea. Logan and Rory had both asked for his opinion and advice multiple times. He was getting sick and tired of it, so he finally cracked today and was giving his opinion.

"Yes, that's exactly it I'm stark raving mad, or maybe I've seen you and Logan get into countless fights and you always work it out by talking." Jess told her.

"This is different! He put me on their level, on the same level with those...those…SLUTS!" Rory ranted. "I'm nothing like them, I'm different! He can't just kiss me and then act like it didn't mean anything! He can't just kiss me and walk away and act like it didn't happen!"

"Ok Rory I know this isn't what you want to hear but maybe Logan didn't mean to put you on the same level as them." Jess told her.

"What do you mean, how could he not mean to put us on the same level?" Rory asked her.

"Well think about it, he's used to kissing and walking away, he's never committed, you know him better than anyone else, what's his worse fear? Commitment and the longest relationship with a girl is you and Honor. And now Honor is in college and you have a boyfriend, and the boyfriend is his half brother just to make it worse. He isn't used to you not being there, he can't go to me for everything, he needs some girl advice as weird as it sounds. Just like you can't go to me and Logan for everything, you need to go to Lane and Lorelai for things."

Rory sat there just thinking for a second. "But what about when you and I were dating, he didn't act this way then."

"That was because he knew me and knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Also he and Luke gave me a talking to when they found out that we were dating." Jess told her.

"What why didn't you tell me that?" Rory asked him, getting side tracked.

"I didn't want you to get into a fight with Logan, like you guys are in now." Jess reasoned with her.

"If you can get him to talk to me and apologize then I will consider forgiving him." Rory told Jess.

"Well, it looks like you don't have to wait much longer." Jess said, he pointed to Rory's door; there stood Logan with a bouquet of yellow roses.

* * *

A/N: Ok tell me what you think, and you can even tell me what you think should happen next, tell me that you hate how Rory is acting, tell me that Rory and Logan love each other and why, or tell me that Rory and Tristan love each other and why, I want feed make. Get mad at me for not having Rory and Logan not together yet. Get mad at me for not even considering the possiblity that Jess could be one of Rory's possible love interests in the story, just please tell me something!!! 


	18. Modest

A/N: Ok this one I just wrote last night so I didn't forget about it, I almost did, but I didn't! Hope you enjoy the chapter, this will be make all you Rogan fans DIE!!!!

* * *

Chapter 17: Modest

Jess stood up from the Rory's bed; "I'll go, let you guys talk."

"What do you want?" Rory asked, after Jess left, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I want to talk to you." Logan said putting the bouquet of roses on Rory's desk.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Rory said sitting down on her bed.

"Oh come on Rory, you know what I want to talk about!" Logan said a little upset with Rory, he was trying to apologize and here she was mocking him! "I want to talk about what happened at the hospital."

"Alright, you want to start?" Rory asked Logan.

Logan sighed. "Alright." Logan paced back and forth trying to come up with the words. "Ok, I know what I said hurt you."

"Yes, you did." Rory told him.

"Like I said, I know you were hurt, and I know why you were hurt." Logan told her.

"You do?" Rory asked, her not believing her ears.

"Yes, you don't like any of the girls I date." Logan told her.

"Yeah, I know, and you put me on their level!" Rory yelled at him.

"I know I put you on their level, but I didn't mean to!" Logan told her, trying to reason with her.

"Of course, but hey you know what? Maybe I am just like them, we kissed and then I go and kiss another guy a week later, maybe I'm like all the other girls you date, maybe I'm a slut!" Rory yelled at him, she had started to cry.

Logan pulled her close "You are not a slut Ace."

"Then why? Why in the world would you put us on the same level?" Rory cried pulling out of Logan's arms.

"Because…" Logan paused for a second. "Because I care about you!"

"You care about me so you put me on the same level as those sluts you date?" Rory thought for a second, then sat down on her bed with a very confused look on her face "That makes no sense Logan."

"Ace, come on you know me, you know what happens when I care about someone, I tend to push them away. I was trying to convince myself that I didn't care about you, so I tried to make you one of the girls that I **know** I don't care about. Because I know that I do care about you." Logan told her sitting down next to her.

Rory sighed. "Well I care about you too Logan. You're one of my best friends in the whole world."

"So do you forgive me?" Logan asked, giving her his patent smirk.

"Yeah I forgive you." Rory gave Logan a small grin.

"Ace, you have to know that you are so much better then those girls, you're prettier, smarter, funnier-" Logan told her.

"Yeah, I know." Rory sighed.

"And so modest." Logan laughed. "Ah, I love you Ace."

"I love you too Logan." Rory told him and gave him a hug. Logan rested his chin on the top of Rory's head, he smiled a sad smile, he knew that she didn't mean it like he did.

* * *

A/N: Ok everyone cry for Logan! He's just so cute when he's sad, but don't worry I know a lot of Rogan fans are upset but would you rather them get together and then the story be over? No you wouldn't so stay put and just read the story that I'm trying to update as quick as possible! 


	19. Nicole and Cindy

A/N: I know I'm updating quickly but it's only because this chapter was really fun to write.

* * *

Chapter 18: Nicole and Cindy 

The next few weeks at school went a lot better; Tristan and Rory spent all their spare time together. Logan was a little upset since Tristan was now an official part of the group. But since his and Rory's fight Logan and Rory had a 'date night' every Thursday night he and Rory would go see a movie, or something like that. This Thursday it was a pizza and a movie. They went to see the movie "P.S. I Love You" when they came out Logan had his arm draped over Rory's shoulders. All of the sudden Rory screamed and ran to two girls. Logan laughed, he saw the three girls screaming and jumping up and down and hugging each other. Logan walked over and waited to be introduced.

About a minute later they had calmed down, they were just smiling at each other and giggling like little school girls. Logan was feeling a little left out so he cleared his throat. Rory turned around, "Oh my gosh, Logan I'm so sorry, these are my friends, Nicole and Cindy."

"Hello, I'm Nicole, I love your hair." Nicole ran her hand through Logan's hair as Rory laughed and Logan looked at her nervously and then started laughing. Nicole was just a inch shorter than Logan and she had beautiful hair, it was one of the dirtiest blondes you could ever find, but it wasn't dark enough to call her a brunette, her hair went down just above her shoulders, but it looked shorter because it was flipped up, it was also parted on the side so part of her hair hung into her face. Her eyes looked like a baby blue color; she looked to be a healthy weight but still skinny. She was wearing a baby pink shirt that said 'It's all about me' and she was in jeans.

"Nicole don't do that! I'm sorry for Nicole's weirdness, I'm Cindy." Cindy was just about a ½ inch taller than Nicole, and she had hair almost the same exact color as Rory, it was pin straight and right below her shoulders. She was average weight, you could tell she was fit girl; she had deep green eyes, almost like an army color. She reached out her hand to shake his. Cindy was wearing a white tank top with a magenta v-neck shirt over it, she was also wearing jeans.

"Oh, no it's ok; I like your hair too. But how do you get your hair to flip up like that?" Logan completely bewildered by that, he had never seen anyone's hair do that before, except for Velma in 'Scooby Doo.'

"Oh I don't do anything it does this by itself, isn't it cool?" Nicole asked looking at her hair.

"Uhh, yeah it's really cool." Logan laughed, he was weirdly intrigued by Nicole, and he knew he would quickly make friends with her. He could also see by the way she was dressed she was going to be a lot like Lorelai, but yet like Rory too. Now Cindy, she was like Rory's twin, they looked almost exactly the same, except Rory was a little skinnier and Cindy was a little taller. Cindy also seemed to be a lot more down to earth then Nicole.

"Well we're going back to my place if you want to come back with us." Rory told her old friends.

"Yeah sure, but we have to be back home by 10, because we do have school tomorrow." Cindy told her friend.

"Still the sensible one I see Cindy." Rory laughed.

"Of course, I don't know what Nicole would do with out me!" Cindy said, being a little blunt. "Oh wow, that was very direct of me wasn't it? I'm sorry I'm trying to work on that."

"It's alright, I know what you meant." Nicole told her friend reassuringly.

"So how did you guys meet?" Logan asked the girls as they got to the cars.

"Well when we were really little we went to an all girls summer camp, remember that year I was crying because I had to spend a week at summer camp without you?" Rory asked Logan.

"Oh yeah, neither me nor Jess could come with you, and it wasn't Christian camp so Lane couldn't go with you." Logan recalled that summer.

"Yeah well at camp I met Nicole and Cindy and they had been best friends forever, they were the first people I met there, and we just continued being friends after we left." Rory explained.

"Oh well that's cool." Logan nodded, not necessary liking the fact that she had a total separate life that she was just telling him now, but any friends of Rory's were friends of his. "So you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, but we don't know the way." Cindy told them.

"Oh that's alright; one of us will go in each car." Rory told them. "Ok since the car we came in was Logan's I'm assuming he wants to drive his car." Logan nodded

"I have to be the one driving the car, if I get into a car crash it's going to be my fault." Cindy told everyone.

"Ok I guess that means Nicole is in the car with Logan and I'm going with Cindy." Rory smiled and got in the car that Nicole and Cindy came in.

"We'll see ya there." Logan said before he and Nicole got into his car.

* * *

A/N: Ok like I sad this story was really fun to write, and I'll tell you why, it's because I'm in it!!! Yeah, and so is my friend, if you can tell me who is Nicole and who is Cindy i will give you a prize...like...hugs and kisses! These two characters will be in the story for awhile so I would learn to like them if I were you. Please please review, because did you see how fast I wrote another chapter, I could do that again!!! 


	20. Car Rides

A/N: Hello, congrats to Writergirl2011, for she knew who I was and who my friend was (psst, I'm Nicole she's Cindy!)

* * *

Chapter 19: Car Rides 

"Cindy slow down!" Rory yelled at her friend.

"Calm down Rory I promise that you won't die." Cindy told her.

"Please Cindy, slow down." Rory pleaded with Cindy.

"Fine, fine." Cindy said slowing down about ten miles per hour.

"So how have you been lately?" Rory asked Cindy, she pointed to a road on the left. "Left here."

"Oh, things are alright. Nicole had a little drama a few months ago, but we got through it." Cindy told Rory.

"Oh, what happened?" Rory asked.

"Just something with a boy, but I don't want to tell you, Nicole might not be that happy with me." Cindy sighed. "But you know Nicole, she tries not to show her emotions, I try to get her to open up more but she bottles it up a lot."

"Yeah, I guess she does do that, I promise to wait for her to tell me." Rory agreed, she pointed to another road. "Another left here."

"So, let's talk about you, have you and Logan done 'it' yet?" Cindy asked.

"What? No, we kissed around a month and a half ago but that's it, I have a boyfriend now." Rory told her. "Right at this light."

"Really? That might explain the sexual tension; I could've cut it with a knife." Cindy told Rory.

"What? No! Me and Tristan love each other." Rory told tried to convince her, she pointed to the next street. "Turn right."

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys do." Cindy told her sarcastically, "I'm also sure that Orlando Bloom is going to meet, fall in love with and marry Nicole like she's always dreamed."

Rory laughed at her friend's joke. "No, I'm serious, I love Tristan."

"But you're in love with Logan." Cindy told her.

"Cindy stop it! You don't know Logan and you don't know Tristan. You have seen me and Logan together for 5 minutes, and you haven't even seen me and Tristan together You can't tell me that I love Logan, more than I love Tristan. You are right though, I love Logan, like a brother! I have known him since we were babies!" Rory yelled at Cindy.

"I'm sorry. Fine, I don't know." Cindy surrendered.

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"This is the house here," Rory pointed to her house "and lookey here, Tristan is here."

* * *

Logan and Nicole were sitting in the car for about a solid five minutes with total silence, Nicole couldn't take it anymore, she was a very loud person and she hated awkward silence.

"Ok I can't take this anymore; we have to talk, about some, anything, I don't care!" Nicole blurted out.

"Alright what do you want to talk about?" Logan asked her.

"Let's start with how long you and Rory have been dating." Nicole told him.

"What? Rory and I aren't dating!" Logan told her.

"You've got to be kidding me, there was definitely sexual tension back there, and when you came out of the movies your arm was around her, like you owned her or something." Nicole told him.

"We've known each other forever; she's been my best friend since I was a baby. It's always been me, Rory and Jess-" Logan told Nicole.

"But it's not anymore is it?" Nicole asked him.

"No, it's not." Logan sighed. "She's dating my half brother, Tristan."

"Ahh, so you're jealous." Nicole stated.

"What? No! Wait how do you know?"

"I can just tell, I'm very good at reading people, it has come from years of people lying to me."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm sure you know what's it like to be lied to Logan. You know growing up in high society, but I don't think you know anything like I know."

"Oh alright, you want to talk about it?" Logan asked Nicole, he was sensing she was really upset about something.

"Talk about what?" Nicole asked him, perking up a bit.

"Whatever it is that is making you so sad." Logan told her trying to comfort her.

"It's nothing." Nicole told him, she appreciated the fact that he really cared but it was something she really didn't want to talk about. They sat in silence again, "Ok it's this weird silence again. Alright I'll tell you something."

"What?" Logan asked her.

"Rory cares about you, I have heard her talk about you, and I have never heard anyone talk about you the way anyone talks about anyone else. She loves you and you love her, you need to tell her how you feel." Nicole told Logan.

"Thanks but I do not intend on breaking my brother's heart by going after his girlfriend. Can you imagine how that would feel?"

"Umm, no I can't imagine." Nicole looked out the window; in the drive way of what she assumed was Rory's house was a few cars. One of them she recognized as Lorelai's jeep and one more was Cindy's and then there was another one, she didn't know who's car it was. Then she looked up at the house…the huge house.

* * *

A/N: Please review, just so you know I have kinda where the story is going in my head, so if it doesn't go the way you plan it, I'm sorry. 


	21. Time to Meet the Gang

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm sorry to everyone if me, Nicole, as too much in this chapter, mostly Cindy and I are in the story to give some perspective, and to add a twist to the story.

* * *

Chapter 20: Time to Meet the Gang

Rory and Cindy got to Rory's house and walked in; Jess and Tristan were sitting on the couch talking and watching the game. "Why do you guys have to hang out here?" Rory asked them.

"Because Lorelai is cool." Jess told her.

"Mom's not even here, she is out with Luke." Rory told Jess.

"Yeah, well I was waiting for you, and Jess was just sitting alone next door so he came over and we were hanging out, don't you like me bonding with you friends?" Tristan asked. Neither of them had noticed Cindy standing in the background watching the banter.

"Umm, Rory?" Cindy cut in.

"Oh I'm sorry Cindy; this is Jess, my friend, and Tristan, my boyfriend. This is my friend Cindy from when I was at camp when I was little." Rory introduced.

Jess looked at Cindy in amazement, she looked beautiful, her rich brown hair was draped perfectly over her shoulders, and her skin looked so soft. But what really stood out were her big green eyes. They were so enchanting; he couldn't take his own eyes of them.

"Hi Cindy." Jess reached out his hand to shake Cindy's. Cindy too was also amazed at how cute Jess was, Rory never mentioned how cute he was, his black hair was jelled perfectly into place and his crooked smile made her giggle.

"Hi Jess." Cindy smiled a small smile and shook his hand back. Then Cindy went over to Tristan he was almost a replica of Logan, he was just taller and their eyes were different colors.

"Where's Logan?" Jess asked.

"Oh he's coming with our other friend Nicole, they should be here any minute, but Cindy was such a fast driver, she probably just sped ahead of them." Rory told the group as they sat down to wait for Nicole and Logan.

* * *

Nicole looked up at the huge house; she never realized Rory was so rich before. "Oh my gosh, Rory's house is huge!"

"Oh yeah, we're the riches families in Stars Hollow, I live right next door." Logan told her and pointed to his house next door.

"Well, uh, Logan no one knows this about me but my family isn't that well off, and I'm not good with rich people." Nicole explained to Logan.

"It's ok; I will stand by you the whole time." Logan said and put his arm around Nicole's shoulders.

"Thanks Logan, but you don't think Rory will be jealous, do you?" Nicole asked Logan.

"She has Tristan, she doesn't need me." Logan told her sadly.

"Believe me Logan she needs you, as much as she will deny it she needs you." Nicole told him.

"Thanks, ok let's say we get in there." Logan suggested, leading Nicole into the Gilmore house.

* * *

"What took you guys so long we have been waiting for you for 15 minutes?" Cindy asked Nicole and Logan as they walked in the door.

"Well you are a lightning fast driver; Logan however drives like a girl." Nicole told the group.

"I was only driving like a girl because I didn't want to crash with such a pretty girl in the car and mark up her face, that and if we did get into an accident my dad would kill me, I've been into way too many accidents this year." Logan told her.

Tristan and Jess looked at the girl who had just walked in with Logan; they were guessing it was Nicole. Tristan saw her and instantly melted. She was beautiful, her hair lightly bounced as she walked and her eyes were bright blue orbs. But her smile stood out the most; it was the brightest, biggest smile he had seen on anyone. Wait…what was he thinking, he had a girlfriend, oh what did it matter he can still think that other girls are pretty, there was no rule against that.

Jess thought she was pretty in most respects, yet nothing compared to Cindy. She realized at once she was going to be a very outgoing girl from the shirt she was wearing, 'It's all about me.'

Everyone sat down on the couch. Jess and Cindy sat down awkwardly next to each other. Rory lay down on the couch with her legs resting on Tristan's legs. Since all that was left was the really big comfy chair, Nicole and Logan made a dash for it. Logan sat down a split second before Nicole, and she ended up sitting up on Logan's lap, she went to get up but Logan pulled her back down onto his lap. Tristan felt a twinge of jealousy, he didn't know why, he loved Rory after all.

* * *

At 9:45 Nicole stood up, "Cindy it's time to go." Cindy was in a very lively discussion with Jess about a book they were both reading. Nicole had been talking with Rory, Logan and Tristan all night, she could see why Rory liked Tristan and Logan, they were both smart, funny and cute.

"Alright, well, call me." Cindy told Jess and wrote her phone number down on his hand. Rory and Nicole stared with amazement at Cindy; she never did anything like that, ever! Cindy got up and walked out of the house, but not without saying goodbye to everyone else. Then she left to go start up the car.

"Well I'll see you guys later right?" Nicole asked everyone.

"Yeah sure." Rory gave Nicole a hug.

"Nice meeting you Jess." Nicole gave Jess a hug.

"You too Tristan." Nicole gave him a hug, this one lasting a little longer than Jess's.

"Hey, Nicole can I talk to you for a second?" Logan asked her, leading her aside so the group couldn't hear them. "I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."

Nicole smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice Logan." She told him, her cheeks getting a little red, she then stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

A/N: Ok how many people know where I'm going with this? But even if you think you do, keep reading because I tend to change my mind with what I write in the chapters at the last minute and I change everything, like in my mind before I started this story, Dean and Rory were supposed to date for a lot longer and Tristan was supposed to be evil, so yeah, keep reading and review for every chapter and I will give you hugs and kisses. 


	22. Showing the Way

Chapter 21: Showing the Way

The next day at school Logan, Rory, Jess and Tristan walked in together. They went to their lockers like everyday; Tristan noticed a blonde girl's hair bobbing up and down. He whispered to the gang "Hey, isn't that Nicole, and Cindy?"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" Rory couldn't believe it. They all wanted to surprise them, so Logan and Jess went up behind the girls, wrapped their arms around their waists, and picked them up.

Nicole and Cindy screamed, but once they saw who it was they calmed down a bit, but they still wanted to be put down, they were in skirts after all. When they were put down they turned around and hugged the boys, then they went over and gave a hug to Rory and Tristan too.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rory asked, sounding really excited.

"This is our new school, you weren't wondering why me and Nicole were in town on a school night? Our dads both got a job in the area." Cindy told them.

"Well that's great!" Tristan greeted, not taking his eyes off of Nicole since he saw her. "You need any help finding your classes?"

"Umm, yeah sure, thanks." Nicole said, knowing that bonding and staying on Tristan's good side would be a good idea, considering he was dating Rory, and she was basically the center of the group. "Can you show me to my locker first?"

"Yeah, sure." Tristan said, putting his hand on the small of her back, and leading her down the sophomore hallway.

"We're all happy you're here." Tristan told her.

Nicole smiled up at him. "Thanks, I really liked hanging out with you guys, and Rory and I were really close at camp, I've missed her." Nicole told him, they were both quiet for a minute; there was an awkward silence. "So…do you like pie?" Tristan just laughed and smiled.

-

"I'll show you around too, if you want." Jess told Cindy.

Cindy knew that way around the school pretty well, she looked up the map on the school website, had highlighted all her classes, and mapped out her path. "Yeah, thanks, that would be nice."

Jess led Cindy down the hall, and Rory and Logan watched as they went off.

"And then there were two." Logan said, as he threw his arm around Rory's shoulders as they made their way to there first period classes.

"Yup, just us two." Rory said with a smile. They walked for a little in nice silence; there was no awkwardness or anything. They stopped at Rory's first class, Logan gave her a hug, and they came apart and just smiled at each other. They stared into each others eyes for five minutes, and then Logan started to lean forward.

They broke apart when they heard Tristan's voice. "Boy, for such a small girl, you sure are heavy."


	23. What Happened in the Hall

A/N: How do you like it? I promise you Rogan fans will get what you want soon!

* * *

Chapter 22: What Happened in the Hall

"So…do you like pie?" Nicole asked, trying to break the awkward silence,

"Umm, yeah sure, pie is good." Tristan told her laughing.

Nicole started to smile. "What's your favorite kind of pie?" She liked this game.

"My favorite pie is key lime," Tristan answered with assurances.

"Really? I had you down as an apple pie kinda guy." Nicole told him.

"Really, why would you say that?" Tristan asked.

"I have been in this school for twenty minutes, and in those twenty minutes I have heard at least five different girls saying how cute you are, or how big of a slut Rory was, for stealing you, and going ahead of the list. You're so popular, and so is apple pie, it is the most loved pie." Nicole explained.

"Yeah, well, just because I'm popular doesn't mean that I'm a man whore anymore, I really care about Rory." Tristan told Nicole.

"You love her?" Nicole asked, then realizing that was a little personal "Oh, I'm sorry that's private."

"No it's ok, I don't know if I love her yet, as you heard in the hall today I used to be kind of a sex maniac, I have said 'I love you' to a lot of girls before, I have never meant it before either, so I really don't want to say 'I love you' to," Tristan paused, and looked at Nicole "anyone, without really meaning it."

"Well, I guess that's sensible." Nicole smiled.

"You guess?" Tristan questioned.

"No, that is sensible; I wished I had waited till I knew I was in love to say I love you to my last boyfriend." Nicole sighed. "Just so you know, 'I love you', is a waste on a man whore."

"Whoa, I haven't heard you speak like that before!" Tristan said, surprised. "Then again we did just meet yesterday."

"Yeah, well I usually don't talk like that; it's just that, this guy, he really didn't treat me right." Nicole told him. They were silent for another minute until Tristan stopped in front of a group of lockers.

"Well this is your locker." Tristan said.

"Alright," Nicole stood there, as if she was waiting for something. She cleared her throat. "Turn around."

"What, why?" Tristan asked.

"I have to put in my combination, and I don't really want you to see it." Nicole said, as if it were obvious.

"34, 20, 14." Tristan rattled off.

"What's that?" Nicole asked.

"Your locker combination." Tristan told her and smiled.

"Nice," Nicole said, she opened her locker and put some books in it. "So now can you show me to," she looked at her schedule, "Mr. Redecker's room."

"Sure, by the way you're in that class with me and Rory." Tristan smiled.

"Really?" I have someone I know in my first class of the day?! That is so nice!" Nicole squealed excited. "So how far away is Mr. Redecker's room?"

"Across the school, I know it sucks. Why?" Tristan asked.

Nicole put on her baby face, "Well, I wore heals today, and it would hurt ever so much to walk across the whole entire school."

"Why did you wear heals to school?" Tristan asked her as if she was crazy.

"Because they're cute, and I have to make a good impression on my new teachers and classmates." Nicole said as if it were evident.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do about your aching feet?" Tristan asked.

"Piggy back ride?" Nicole asked.

Tristan looked at her, with the Chilton uniform on, her eyes really popped out, and she didn't have that smile on that he loved so much. So he gave in, "Alright, but don't go getting used to this."

"Alright," Nicole smiled, and Tristan melted. Tristan bent down and Nicole jumped on his back.

"Ok, so you never told me what your favorite pie is." Tristan told Nicole.

"Oh, yeah your right, this is going to be a hard one, because I really like pie." Nicole thought for a second. "Chocolate."

"They have chocolate pie?" Tristan asked.

"You've never had chocolate pie before?" Nicole asked in bewilderment. Tristan shook his head. "Wow, then you are missing out on some good stuff. Chocolate is one of the best things in the whole world, they say it can even mend a broken heart."

"Really?" Tristan asked in disbelief.

"Sure it can, it's worked for me. My motto is 'Forget about love, I want to fall in chocolate'." Nicole smiled as Tristan lifted her up so she wouldn't fall, she giggled. "Ok now tell me."

"Tell you what?" Tristan asked.

"Tell me what pie you thought I liked the most." Nicole told him.

"Oh right, I thought you were cherry." Tristan told her.

"Really and why is that?" Nicole asked him.

"Because, cherry pie, to me, seems very preppy, outgoing, sweet, and energetic, and that is what I see in you." Tristan told her.

"Fair enough," Nicole told him and smiled. They were silent again, a few minutes went by.

"Boy, for such a small girl you sure are heavy." Tristan commented.

* * *

A/N: Everyone please review, I have so many ideas for how this story will go but I need your guy's input!!!! I promise to update soon, I just need reviews!!! 


	24. Leaning In

A/N: Ok this chapter is a little confusing, the whole last part is all happening at the same time, the Rory and Logan part is in italics, the Tristan and Nicole part is in bold, and the Jess and Cindy part is underlined.

* * *

Chapter 23: Leaning In 

Logan looked to see where the voice was coming from; Tristan was giving Nicole a piggy back ride down the hall.

"Rory, Logan, hey!" Nicole shouted down the hall.

"Why are you carrying my girlfriend?" Logan asked, with a questioning look in his eyes.

Tristan got an evil look in his eyes. Nicole jumped off his back, walked over to him, and put her arms on his shoulders, "Hey, you're not my boyfriend yet." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into her first class. Tristan put his arm around Rory's waist, and walked into class.

* * *

A few periods later they were all in English, they were in two different rows, Rory was in front next to Logan, Tristan was behind Rory, and Cindy was behind him. Nicole was behind Logan, and Jess was behind him. 

"We will be continuing on with Romeo and Juliet today." Mr. Kalin told the class. "The next scene we will be going over the next few days is the famous balcony scene. You will all be working with a partner, who is the person next to you. You have to read the passage and tell me what it means." Everyone turned to see who their partner was, some smiled, and some groaned.

* * *

After school all the groups settled into where they were going to study for the afternoon. Jess and Cindy went to Jess's house, Rory and Logan went to Rory's house, and Nicole and Tristan went to Nicole's house. 

"**Ok so let's start get started." Nicole said. "I'll read Juliet's part, and you read Romeo's part."**

"_Fine with me." Logan said and he started. "But soft! What light through yonder what window breaks, it is the East and Juliet is the sun! Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick and green, and non but fools do wear it;_

"Cast it off." Jess proclaimed "It is my lady; O it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that? Her eyes discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes."

"**To twinkle in their spheres will they return." Tristan continued. "What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds should sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"**

"Ay, me" Cindy stated one of Juliet's lines.

"_She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, bring o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven." Logan said._

"**Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him" Tristan said.**

"When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." Jess finished.

"_So what do you think it means?" Rory asked._

"**Well the first few lines probably mean that the window opens and Juliet appears, and the balcony is like East and Juliet is like the sun rising, she brings light to what is dark, and the moon is green and sickly compared to her, because she is so beautiful." Tristan said looking at Nicole.**

"Then he says that he loves her, I wish she knew." Jess continued. "And how she speaks with her eyes, and he's going back between wanting to talk with her and not wanting to."

"_And then he says that the two prettiest stars in the sky were placed in her eyes. But if those are stars in her eyes, then they are shamed because her cheeks are far brighter." Logan explained._

"And when she is around birds will think because she is so bright, and then when Juliet leans her cheek on her hand he wishes she was a glove on her hand, just so he can touch her cheek." Jess elaborates.

"**And then Juliet speaks and Romeo gets excited just to hear her voice." Tristan smiled.**

"_He starts to compare her to an angel who stands over the clouds." Logan further explained._

Jess leaned in to kiss Cindy

**Tristan leaned in to kiss Nicole**

_Logan leaned in to kiss Rory_

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know it's confusing but I wanted to get it up on Valentine's Day. 


	25. The Aftermath

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I just had a lot going on, family problems. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24: The Aftermath

Logan kissed Rory.

Rory leaned in to the kiss; she didn't want this moment to end. It was better than the best kiss she had ever had. Suddenly she ended the kiss; she screamed and fell off his bed, which they were currently on.

Logan jumped off the bed "Rory, are you okay?" Logan grabbed her arm to help her up.

"Yes, actually no, I'm not okay." Rory said. Logan gave her a worried look. "Logan, we kissed, again."

"Yeah, I know, I was there." Logan said, with his cocky grin on.

"But I'm dating Tristan, and you're dating Nicole." Rory told him.

"No, I'm not dating Nicole yet, she made that clear this morning." Logan stated.

"But you had a date planned; something tells me that she wouldn't be that keen on us kissing the day before your first date." Rory ranted.

"I guess your right." Logan said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "But Rory, this wasn't like the last kiss, well I guess it was, I like you Rory, no, I love you Rory."

"I…I love you too." Rory said, Logan smiled and went to give her a hug and a kiss. "But, I'm with Tristan, I'm committed to Tristan, how I can break up with him on Valentine's Day, of all days."

Logan sighed, "You don't have to break up with him tonight, just hold him off until this weekend break up with him this weekend, I'm sure he'll understand, especially since he and Nicole looked like they were getting cozy this morning. I mean seriously, he was giving her a piggy back ride."

"You know what? I think your right, he did have trouble talking around her, he never got that way with me. He must really like her." Rory said with a smile.

"You're smiling, why are you smiling, you just realized that Tristan likes another girl." Logan asked her.

"Because now I don't feel as guilty about kissing you, I mean yeah, I feel a little guilty. But not as guilty as I was a minute ago." Rory smiled up at Logan and embraced him in a hug.

* * *

Tristan kissed Nicole.

Nicole leaned into the kiss and smiled. A second later they slowly broke apart.

"That was nice." Nicole smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Tristan smiled back, and then the smile faded. "Oh, crap."

"What, what is 'oh, crap'." Nicole asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm still dating Rory." Tristan said, then he thought for a second, "and you're dating Logan."

"Oh yeah, oops, I totally forgot about Logan." Nicole said.

"Wow, you're such a good girlfriend." Tristan said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I try." Nicole said with a shrug.

"So what are we going to do?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I say we don't say anything." Nicole said with a very solemn face on.

"You want me to lie to my girlfriend?" Tristan questioned.

"No, don't lie." Nicole told him.

"Ok, you lost me." Tristan said confused.

"Ok, Rory will ask you how studying went today, and you will say 'good'. She will ask you what we did; you will say what we did; just leave out the part about us kissing." Nicole reasoned. She knew that, that was technically lying, and she didn't like lying to Rory as much as Tristan didn't like it, but she also didn't want to hurt Rory's feelings.

"I don't know." Tristan sighed. 'I'm not a very good liar."

"Well did the kiss mean anything to you?" Nicole asked.

"No" Tristan answered simply.

"Ok, then you should have no problem telling her, and if it did mean something to you and you just lied to me, then mission accomplished, because I would have no idea that you were lying just now." Nicole told him. "Don't worry Tristan, you and Rory will be fine, and so will me and Logan."

"Yeah?" Tristan smiled. The truth was Tristan had lied, that kiss was more special and meaningful to him then any of the kisses he had, had with any other girl, including Rory.

"Everything happens eventually." Nicole told him with assurance

"Everything?" Tristan asked.

"Everything." Nicole confirmed.

* * *

Jess kissed Cindy. 

Cindy leaned into the kiss. Jess kissed back harder. They went at it for about ten minutes, and then they needed air.

"Wow." Cindy said.

"Yes, I usually have that reaction on girls." Jess said with a smirk.

They were both silent for a moment. "So what does this mean?" Cindy asked.

"I think it means we're dating," Jess asked nervously, "I mean only if you want to."

Cindy laughed and went in for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, and if anyone can tell me where the 'Bones' quote is in this chapter, I will bake brownies 


	26. To Tell the Truth

Disclaimer: Do you really think if I own Gilmore Girls I would be writing fanfiction, well now I would be since the show is cancelled. But I don't so it doesn't matter. I only own Nicole, who is me, I don't even own Cindy, she's my friend.

* * *

Chapter 25: To Tell the Truth

Later that night Logan met up with Nicole for their date. Nicole was as little bummed because Tristan said that their kiss didn't mean anything. But to her it meant the world. Logan had noticed the loss of excitement in Nicole's eyes; her eyes said everything about her. The truth was that he had lost a lot of the excitement now that he had finally admitted to Rory that he loved her. But he still liked Rory, but more of a friend now, he was starting to feel guilty about kissing Rory while he was technically with Nicole.

They decided to go to a movie, after the movie they went to dinner. Logan decided that he would tell Nicole what happened.

"Nicole I need to tell you something." Logan confessed.

"Ok what is it?" Nicole laughed at how serious Logan was being.

"I did something today." Logan told her.

"Ok Logan I'm going to need a little bit more than that." Nicole told him.

"I-" Logan stammered. "I…kissed…Rory."

Nicole choked on the piece of pizza she was swallowing. Logan had to get up and hit her back to get the pizza to come back up or go back down. When it came back up she started to laugh.

"You're laughing…why are you laughing?" Logan asked her

"Because I kissed Tristan today." Nicole giggled.

"You kissed Tristan?" Logan asked.

"Yeah." Nicole laughed, and then Logan stared at her for a second and started to laugh too.

"Why are we laughing?" Logan asked her.

"I don't know." Nicole laughed.

A few minutes later the laughing subsided. "So what do you think we should do?"

"Well, I already told Rory that she should break up with Tristan this weekend, because Rory and I are in love, and apparently you and Tristan are falling for each other." Logan told her.

Nicole looked down at the floor. "No, we're not."

Logan looked at her with sad eyes. "What are you talking about, you two look like you're crazy about each other."

"Yeah, well when we kissed he said it didn't mean anything." Nicole said, not even being able to look Logan in the eyes.

"He will come around you once he and Rory break up, I promise you." Logan smiled at her.

At that same time Tristan and Rory were out on a very romantic, expensive date. They were in a private room in the most expensive restaurant in town.

"Wow Tristan you really didn't have to do this." Rory looked around the very well decorated room.

"It was no trouble at all, besides it's our first Valentine's Day together." Tristan smiled, he had also done this to clear his conscious for kissing Nicole.

"_And our last Valentine's Day together." _Rory thought. She couldn't wait to kiss Logan again, though she did feel pretty bad, she liked Tristan, and she didn't want to hurt him more than she already had.

They sat the rest of the dinner in awkward silence.

Later in the night after the dinner Tristan had driven Rory back to her house. Tristan walked Rory to her door. On the car ride home Rory decided that she couldn't go on any longer like this she had to break up with him now, she didn't want to drag Tristan along another second.

"Tristan I have to tell you something." Rory turned to look at Tristan.

"Alright, shot." Tristan said very casually.

"I think we need to break up." Rory told him.

Tristan looked at her in shock. "Okay, but why?"

Rory took a deep breathe. "Because this afternoon during our study session me and Logan kissed." She stood there for a few seconds waiting for the yelling to begin.

Instead Tristan shrugged said "Okay," and walked away, not evening turning to look back.

* * *

**READ PLEASE**

A/N: Sorry for long wait. I actually totally forgot about the story, but I have an excuse for forgetting, one I have about 3 essasys due in English in the past month, and I have to memorize a sonnet, and write another essay next month and, two my best friends mom just recently found out she had a very rare type of breast cancer. And my friend has really needed me a lot! And this hit me hard because this is like my second mom, she is not afraid to yell at me, she almost grounded me once! She's going in for a cat scan to see if the cancer spread to her lungs tomorrow(she already had the breast taken off, and had partial reconstruction). So keep her in your prayers please and thank you. Now please review!!


	27. Leukemia

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Hannah Crossely and my Papa (grandpa).

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters except Nicole.

* * *

Chapter 26: Leukemia

Tristan smiled to himself as he walked back to his car. He could be with Nicole now, I mean, yeah was bummed that he just broke up with Rory, but he was falling for Nicole.

He jumped into his car and rode to Nicole's house a few blocks away. He walked to the side of her house where he could see her brushing her hair in the window. He started throwing rocks at it. She opened the window and smiled down at him, "What light through yonder window breaks, it is the east and Nicole is the sun." Tristan said with a chuckled. Then all of the sudden the smile that was on Nicole's lips left. "What's wrong Nicole?"

"Nothing" Nicole said, trying to convince her that there was nothing wrong as well as Tristan.

"Oh, come on Nicole, tell me, but first let me in." Tristan smiled up at her.

"No." Nicole said simply.

"No? To what letting me in, or telling me what's wrong."

"Both."

"Ahh, so you admit something is wrong."

Nicole sighed. "Fine, you can come in, but only for a minute."

"Yes!" Tristan said to himself, walking over to the front door.

* * *

"Okay." Rory told Logan. Rory and Logan were sitting in the kitchen while Rory was making some coffee for herself and Logan.

"That's it? That's all he said after you told him you kissed me?"

"Yeah, that's it." Rory still couldn't believe it.

"Well, what would you do if I told you I know why?" Logan asked with his classic smirk playing on his lips.

"I would ask why." Rory stated simply.

"Tristan and Nicole kissed this afternoon too." Logan told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but apparently Tristan told Nicole it didn't mean anything."

"Oh, poor Nicole." Rory said with a sad face.

"There is something else." Logan told her.

"What?" Rory questioned.

* * *

Tristan followed Nicole into her living room. "Nicole, before you say anything I need to tell you something. This afternoon when I told you that, that kiss didn't mean anything I was lying. It meant more than words can describe. And tonight Rory broke up with me because she and Logan kissed this afternoon too." Tristan smiled. Nicole had tears in her eyes, and Tristan didn't know why, he thought the reason she was upset was because he told her that their kiss didn't mean anything to him, so he decided to clarify "So, now we can be together."

"No, we can't." Nicole told him.

"Yes Nicole we can!" Tristan told her.

"No, Tristan we can't!" Nicole said tears forming in her eyes.

"And why not, did the kiss mean nothing to you?" Tristan asked.

"It did, it's just-" Nicole was in full tears, she couldn't finish her sentence.

* * *

Logan sighed, not knowing whether Nicole wanted to tell her herself, he decided that he would just tell her. "Nicole has leukemia."

* * *

A/N: PLEASE READ! As I said at the top of this chapter I dedicate this chapter to Hannah Crossely and my Papa, or grandpa. Hannah Crossely was a 15 year old girl who yesterday succumbed to leukemia after fighting it since she was in 5th or 6th grade. She is in the grade above me and was loved. My community has been supporting her through her cancer since we heard about it, and it is a big shock, especially since we just saw her in school two weeks ago smiling and having fun, it just feels a little weird. I didn't know her personally but my best friend sat behind her in geometry and she told me 'Hannah didn't deserve this.' And my Papa, who I also didn't know personally, he too at leukemia and past away almost 16 years ago, a year before I was born. Please keep Hannah's family and friends in your prayers.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is me, and I don't know if I even own that!

Chapter 27: Fights and Make ups

* * *

"You have what?" Tristan stared in disbelieve.

"I have-" Nicole started.

"No, I heard what you said, I just don't believe it! I mean really, you're 16 you're perfect." Tristan replied, still not really believing anything that Nicole had just told him.

"No, Tristan I found out two years ago, and I've stopped responding to treatments." Nicole said with tears in her eyes.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Tristan asked her.

"The doctor said I should go on and live life normally, as best I could, I didn't want anybody to be weird around me." Nicole told him, trying to justify what she did with him.

"Including me?" Tristan asked, hurt.

"Especially you!" Nicole cried, getting a little upset that Tristan was so mad at her!

They both were on the verge of tears.

"You know I was getting along with everything fine, I accepted it, and then my parents moved, and you happened! I don't need a reason to be angry with God." Nicole was full on crying now, as she ran to her room.

Tristan just sat there in shock, the girl he was falling for had leukemia. He didn't want to believe, it couldn't believe it. He had to do something, so he drove, he drove all around the town, then when that wasn't enough, he rode around the county, then he drove all the way to Mitchum Huntzberger's house.

"Mitchum!" Tristan banged on the door.

"What is it?" A man opened the door. Tristan was about to start yelling and screaming at his father, just to get some of his feelings out, then he realized the man that had opened the door wasn't his father, it was his brother, Logan.

"Logan." Tristan said, his eyes held so much pain.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I need to talk to someone." Tristan said.

"Why don't you come on in." Logan said, opening the door so that Tristan could come in.

They went and sat on the couch, the very uncomfortable couch, in their humongous living room. They sat in quiet for a moment, Tristan just staring off into space. Logan decided to break the silence "What's up Tristan?"

"It's Nicole, she has leukemia." Tristan said, still barely grasping the concept.

"Really? Wow, man that's tough, I'm sorry." Logan said, not wanting to make him more upset by reminding Tristan that he and Nicole went out on a date.

"Yeah, she said she's stopped responding to treatments, there is nothing she can do." Tristan said.

"Well, you know, if there's anything I can do, just say the word." Logan told him.

"Yeah, thanks." They sat in silence for a little bit. Then Tristan asked "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure, whatever you want bro." Logan said with a sad smile. They got up off the couch and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah I know, it's really short, but guess what?! If you review I might update! And if you tell me where I got the whole first part of the chapter from I will give you a cookie


End file.
